Vampires, Vampaneze and Succubi
by MysteryOfMyself
Summary: Darren, Steve and Amelia are best friends. Amelia goes missing the same day Steve is bitten by Octa and the same day Darren is blooded into a vampire. Steve becomes a vampaneze, but what ever happened to Amelia? Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N: **Hey! So, I didn't even plan to write this fanfiction, it just came to my mind so I started writing x] My version of the Succubi in this fanfiction are going to be a lot different to the myths, apart from the basic.

Rated M for future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Darren Shan Saga whatsoever.

* * *

><p>I laid, coiled up in the blankets on Steve's bed. No, he wasn't sharing the bed with me, he was on the floor, Darren on the opposite side to him. These two boys were my best friends. In fact, they were my only friends. No, it's not because I'm a 'reject' at school, it's because I choose not to have any more friends. The thing is, I'm an orphan and I don't want people to know about it. Why? Not because I'm ashamed of it, I just don't want people to make a fuss. Apart from that, I was a normal girl.<p>

Darren was fast asleep, stretched out along the floor. He snores lightly when he sleeps, but that's not why I was awake. I wasn't sure about Steve because he sleeps peacefully, but I had a feeling he was asleep. I let out a small, quiet sigh which wouldn't wake anyone up if they were asleep and I was surprised to hear a small chuckle from the left side of me. I sat up quickly and looked down at Steve, who was looking back up at me. I slowly laid back down on the bed, propping myself up with my elbow.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's too cold for me," I asked, adding a fake excuse to my reason for still being awake. He didn't believe me though as he shook his head and placed his hands behind his head, laughing quietly.

"It's hot, Amelia, not cold. If you find it so cold, would you like me to come and warm you up?" Steve winked at me, teasing me with the use of my full name. I hated being called Amelia, and he knew that. In fact, Darren and Steve were the only two I ever let call me Amelia, but I would always hit them for it. However, I let this one slip. Shaking my head, I laughed and ran a hand through my short, brunette hair.

"You normally don't fall asleep until one in the morning, anyway," he said, inhaling deeply. I raised an eyebrow at his statement. It was true, but I didn't expect him to know that.

"You told me about five years back," he told me, realising that I was somewhat confused at his knowledge, "On Halloween, you and Darren slept round here. Darren fell asleep early, as usual, and I was _going _to try to get some sleep, but you asked me to stay awake with you. You told me that you never fall asleep until after one in the morning because of the strange noises at the orphanage."

When I thought about it, I did remember that night. The noises were just the water running through the taps and boilers, which they had fixed about a year ago, but I had never been able to fall back into a normal sleeping pattern. I would always fall to sleep around one in the morning (when the boiler switched off for the night) and wake at eight in the morning (when the boiler switched back on for the day).

"They frightened you, didn't they? Why?" Steve asked, speaking with a soft tone. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but Darren tore the words right out of my mouth. His voice made me jump slightly as I thought he was asleep. He must have woken up, hearing Steve, and I talking.

"It's because they sounded like her parent's screams."

I turned my head to see Darren making his way over to Steve and I. His blue eyes met mine when he sat down on the floor beside Steve. There were rumours going around school that Darren and I were siblings because we look so much like each other, but we're not. There were also rumours about us dating, or Steve and I dating. They made me laugh because a lot of people assume just because I was close to these boys, that I must either be dating one of them or be related to one of them.

I looked around the room to try and distract myself from the memories of my parent's death. It didn't work because I soon found tears forming in my eyes. My mother and father had been killed in a house fire when I was five years old and I only survived because I had been playing in a sand box in the back garden. As I had no other family who could take me in, my neighbours took me to an orphanage. I often wonder why they never took my in and raised me themselves, but I always dismiss my curiosity.

Seeing that I needed some comfort, both Darren and Steve reached out their arms to pull me into a hug, so we ended up in a warm, group embrace. A pair of soft lips pressed themselves against my forehead. I glanced up to see Darren's lips moving from my skin. I smiled softly at the both of them and tightened my grip around them, lightly squeezing them. They laughed and Steve ruffled my hair, which caused me to laugh as well.

"Who wants popcorn?" Steve asked, grinning, "Considering we're all awake, we might as well watch a movie."

This wasn't Steve asking to watch a film, this was him _demanding _to watch a film, but Darren and I didn't mind. While Steve rushed downstairs to make the popcorn - his mother was away for the week, so he had the house to himself - I flicked through his movie collection. I should have guessed - all horrors! I had already seen most of them, but _The Lost Boys _was just sitting there, teasing me. I hadn't watched that film yet, so I picked out the box, opened it, took out the disc and placed it in the DVD player and bounced back onto the bed.

Steve was rather lucky for having a television in his room as Darren and I didn't. In fact, there wasn't much in my bedroom. Darren joined me on the bed and when Steve came back upstairs, I pressed play on the remote and rested my back against the wall. Even though Steve only had a single bed, we all squashed together at the top, ready to hide behind each other if we got scared. One of these films would never scare Steve, but Darren and I were easily frightened by them. Steve found it rather amusing that his two best friends were often frightened by horror films, but we always wondered how he wasn't.

Throughout the film, Darren and I jumped quite a few times and hid behind each other or Steve. I caught Steve laughing at some of the times where we were frightened, so I hit him on the arm to silence him. Of course, this only made him laugh more. Someway through the film, Darren had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I had to stop Steve from trying to draw on his face with a marker pen. I soon found myself snoring and I looked over at the clock to see what the time was - 1:25am. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but I drifted off into sleep on Steve's shoulder, Darren's head still on mine.

It was peaceful. Very peaceful. Little did I know what the following week's events would bring…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
